Secret Zahor
by Lili Frankenstein
Summary: Esta es la historia de 4 chicos Niru, Leeza, Anner y un acompañante secreto, acompáñalos a descubrir un mundo mucho más pequeño que cualquier otro y con tanta historia escondida...


Entre un mundo de libros que ya devoré, cada vez se hacía más aburrido, casi siempre me hacía falta algo por lo que pudiera sentirme realmente feliz o alguien que sin ningún motivo me hiciera reír y había tantos momentos que podría describir en los cuales me había sentido viva pero no satisfecha, aunque a veces pensaba que era demasiado exigente con la vida por querer más y es que mi vida no era precisamente tan difícil, pero aún así, algo faltaba para mi.

Mi nombre es **Niru**, soy una joven chica de 200 años (equivalente a 20 años) que realmente no es nadie en este mundo ni en el otro ni en ninguno, vivo en un edificio alto y céntrico de la única ciudad del planeta **Zahor, **mi planeta es demasiado pequeño pero es perfectamente habitable, aquí la vida es simple, si sabes de algo en particular laboras de ello, es todo. Algunos como yo tenemos eso resuelto pero es… tan… ¡ABURRIDO!...

Lo único que podría contar de interesante en mi vida es que mis padres me heredaron una enorme biblioteca extraña… A la cual nadie asiste… Eh, sí, bueno casi nadie… Me cuesta trabajo levantarme temprano todos los días para abrir ese lugar que ni si quiera las ratas visitan, solo el polvo y algunas goteras… La biblioteca a pesar de ser solitaria se mantiene gracias a un acuerdo que hicieron mis padres con el gobierno **Zahoriano** así que no me preocupo, mi único deber es darles lo que necesiten y cuando lo necesiten, aunque no siempre he podido cumplir con lo que piden pues **Anner**, un buen "amigo", es bastante curioso que hasta se toma la libertad de llevarse libros a su casa, y no es tan grave, pero es preferible no tener problemas con el gobierno.

Cuando estoy en casa me gusta merodear por la azotea del edificio, es bastante placentero sentir la brisa del aire correr por todo mi cuerpo.

_Después de un "arduo" día laboral, estar aquí es tan relajante – _dije para mi misma estirando cada músculo uno tras otro.

_¿Arduo? No haces más que leer en ese cuchitril…_

_¿Uhm?... ¡__**Leeza**__! No sentí cuando llegaste._

_Estaba aquí antes que tu, idiota! – _Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada y rió al ver que Niru le había puesto una cara no muy agradable.

_Cara de tonta, vete de aquí me robas el aire.-_ Sonrió mientras veía a Leeza salir de la azotea.

**Leeza** es una vieja amiga de la infancia y es de plena confianza, cuando ella se mudó a este enorme edificio contra la voluntad de sus padres, decidí seguirla, no tenía nada en contra de la casa de mis padres, pero no quería seguir ahí… Así que en cuanto vi la oportunidad de salirme, lo hice. Ahora somos vecinas aunque de vez en cuando se queda en mi departamento para poder comer a gusto mis víveres mientras me cuenta sus historias de amor y desamor o cosas de interés de último minuto…

Estando en la azotea, me paré sobre la orilla del edificio y alcé los brazos para estirarme una vez más y poder volver al apartamento pero de pronto una luz intensa brilló detrás de mí, era tan fuerte que casi me hizo cometer suicidio. Me di la vuelta cuidadosamente y la luz estaba en el aire como flotando y girando en su propio eje, era tan brillante y tan extraña que me incitaba a acercarme a ella, aunque me sentía segura comenzaba a darme un poco de miedo porque mi cuerpo ya reaccionaba solo, entonces una mano salió de dentro de esa inmensa luz y me hizo tomarla rápidamente, sentí que me empujaba un poco así que me incliné hacía atrás para halar su mano y pronto fue saliendo todo su cuerpo complemente desnudo el cual se desvaneció en el suelo e inmediatamente la luz se alejó y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo… Solo pude mirarlo, ya no estaba asustada, me quité mi abrigo y lo cubrí cuanto pude.

Observé detenidamente a esa persona y creo que si pudiese describirlo podría decir que es alto… Uhm… Creo que de estatura promedio en un hombre, tenía el cuerpo perfectamente torneado, su cabello rojizo oscuro extrañamente largo hasta el hombro me hizo pensar que podría tratarse de una mujer con un cuerpo "diferente"… Se notaba apuesto, su rostro tenía características masculinas y su tez no era muy blanca aunque tampoco era oscura… Ahí estaba yo hincada sujetando aún su mano y observándolo, pero apretó delicadamente mi mano y es entonces cuando reaccioné.

– _¡O-Oye! ¡Oye despierta!_ – Susurré a su oído cuidadosamente para que los vecinos no pudieran escuchar, mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza pero no reaccionaba así que golpee de nuevo.

_¡Despierta ya!_ – le hablé con más fuerza y reaccionó.

_¡Que molesta eres, te escuché desde la primera vez!_ – dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y se incorporaba a la vez que se colocaba correctamente el abrigo.

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme y yo seguía en el suelo atónita ante semejante persona, cosa o lo que fuera, al menos pude constatar que si se trataba de un "hombre"… Pero, ¿Por qué no respondió entonces?, ¿O no me entiende? ¿O es solo que me ignora?

_Esto debe ser tuyo_ – Refiriéndose al abrigo – _No me gusta ¿Es todo lo que tienes?_

_Eh, pues, ehm, no, c-creo que debo t-tener algunas cosas q-que te podrías probar _– le propuse mientras me levantaba del suelo al mismo tiempo que sacudía mis manos y mi ropa.

Caminamos sigilosamente a mi apartamento y en cuanto ingresamos él miró todo de arriba abajo hasta entró a mi recamara mientras yo buscaba algo que darle para que se vistiera, al salir se sentó en el desayunador, cogió una fruta y comenzó a comerla.

_¡Demonios! Esto no tiene sabor alguno_ – exclamó con decepción y prefirió aventarla a un cesto de basura.

_Oye, esa es mi comida…Toma, puedes probarte esto_ – me acerqué a él y le di algunos pantalones y playeras entre otras prendas.

_¿En serio? ¿Qué es esto?_ – Miró detenidamente la ropa con una cara extrañada.

_Pues, ¿Ropa? ¿No era eso lo que buscabas? Además, ¿No deberías agradecerme?_ –

_Podría pero eso no me hará ver esta ropa más cómoda_ –

_Pero al menos sabría que tienes modales y además, no es tan incómoda_ – me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

_Si eso te hace feliz, gracias por esta "ropa" extraña e incómoda de ver que creo que no me queda... Ahora, ¿Vives con alguien más? ¿Acaso los hombres lucen así en este lugar?_ – Sonrió haciendo una mueca burlesca.

K**H**Lm_ZG_**EO**Ml_G_A – Dije eso mientras me daba la vuelta.

_¿Ehh?_ – Exclamó con un rostro totalmente extrañado.

**C**o**M**a**X**_N_AL**A**Ve_H_ – Voltee hacia él con una sonrisa irónica.

_¿Estás burlándote de mí? – _

_Quizá, ¿Acaso no sabes donde estás? –_

_En realidad no, no tenía planeado salir de mi habitación_– Inmediatamente entró al cuarto de baño para cambiarse… Al salir se dirigió a un sofá cercano mientras subía sus pies…

_¿Tu habitación?... ¿Y qué salió mal?_ – Pregunté al mismo tiempo que intentaba bajar sus pies de mi sofá nuevo que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar.

_Nada, no tenía nada en mente cuando usé esta cosa _– Reía mientras observaba tan tranquilo una pulsera amarillenta con un grabado extraño.

Él no parecía asustado ni mucho menos, parecía disfrutar el momento… ¿Y qué era esa pulsera? ¿Exactamente qué hacía él aquí?...

_Bueno entonces, ¿Qué es eso que dijiste hace un momento?_ – Me dijo mirándome con curiosidad – _¿Y qué es ese idioma raro?_ –

_Vaya, de verdad que no sabes… Bueno, te explicaré._- Decidí tomar asiento al lado de él- _No sé si estás conciente pero te encuentras en el planeta Zahor y la única lengua que se habla es Zahoriano_ –

_Uhm… ¡Con que el planeta zanahoria eh!_ – Se echo a carcajadas hasta que paró y volteó hacía mi con tal seriedad – _Pero entonces_, _¿Cómo es que puedes entenderme?_ –

_Mis padres me lo enseñaron, ellos solían repetirme que este pequeño mundo no lo era todo y por alguna razón mi padre hablaba perfectamente tu idioma, jamás indagué el por qué, creo que pensé que solo bromeaban sobre el tema y que se inventaban palabras o su propio idioma, al final terminé aprendiéndolo…_– exclamé mientras bajaba la mirada sonriendo de felicidad.

_Así que estoy en otro planeta, vaya vaya. De donde yo vengo hablamos varios idiomas así que para mi es una suerte que sepas mi lengua_ – Me devolvió una sonrisa cálida que hasta sentí tenerle confianza.

_Cuando vi esa luz tan resplandeciente sentí que era algo anormal así que preferí arriesgarme y hablarte en el único otro idioma que sé, aunque no estaba segura si era real o si funcionaría pero, sentí que tenía que hacerlo_ –

_Sí, sí… Tengo otra pregunta que hacerte_ – Se levantó del sofá y de nuevo observó detenidamente el apartamento –

_Dime_ – Solo lo miraba de reojo.

_¿Dónde voy a dormir?_ – Volteó hacia mí con una expresión de cansancio.

_¿Qué? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¿No piensas volver a tu habitación donde quiera que esa esté?_ –

_¿Qué? ¿Y perderme la diversión? ¿Estás loca?... No pienso irme así nada más, nunca he estado aquí así que aprovecharé para mirar los alrededores, además eres la única persona en este lugar que me entiende, puedes intentar echarme pero no me voy a ir_ – Sonrió y cruzó los brazos, me miró como si me estuviera retando.

Nunca pensé que justo a mí me pasaría esto, no pude negarme después de todo yo quería saber más de él y de su lugar de origen como él de este pequeño mundo.

_Puedes dormir en el sofá, pero te advierto que si intentas algo extraño, debes saber que tengo un cuchillo bajo mi almohada_ – Le dije en tono amenazante aunque en realidad era mentira, jamás corrí peligro en este edificio y menos estando a tan solo unos pasos de Leeza la malvada, así que ese tipo de cuidados no solía tenerlos, hasta ahora…


End file.
